


Gift of God

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: Tumblr prompts [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Español | Spanish, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: "Por el amor de Dios, Lewis,deténgase ahora mismo!" He finally exploded, the pen slipping from his fingers and cluttering on the top of his desk, rolling a few inches before almost falling off, balancing precariously on the edge of the surface. Simon's head snapped up, clearly startled by his roommate's sudden outburst."I'm not--""Don't you dare sayI'm not doing anything! I'm trying to work here and you're beingnoisy, it's annoying, sostop it!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> My take on the prompt "Did you eat all my Oreos" from [this](http://fangtasticsaphael.tumblr.com/post/155641330147) list :)
> 
> Feel free to drop by my [askbox](http://fangtasticsaphael.tumblr.com/ask) and leave a message or prompt - check my [prompt tag](http://fangtasticsaphael.tumblr.com/tagged/writing%20prompt) in case you need inspiration ♥

Raphael's eyebrow twitched in annoyance when the rustling of Simon digging through the drawers of his desk still hadn't stopped after at least ten minutes. He was trying to concentrate on a text he had to read for one of the lectures he had the next day but that proved to be difficult with a twitchy, noisy roommate who filled his work environment with all kinds of sounds that made Raphael want to strangle him.

"Por el amor de Dios, Lewis, deténgase ahora mismo!" He finally exploded, the pen slipping from his fingers and cluttering on the top of his desk, rolling a few inches before almost falling off, balancing precariously on the edge of the surface. Simon's head snapped up, clearly startled by his roommate's sudden outburst.

"I'm not--"

"Don't you dare say _I'm not doing anything_! I'm trying to work here and you're being _noisy_ , it's annoying, so _stop it_!"

Simon seemed to shrink a little under Raphael's icy glare and he grinned apologetically when he finally pushed the drawer of his own desk close, causing more rustling in the process from the content being squished together. Raphael breathed out harshly, narrowing his eyes some more and staring at the other for a moment.

"What the hell was that about, anyway?" He finally gave in and cursed himself inwardly because he should just go back to his work now that he might finally get some peace and quiet, but no, he had to engage the other in a conversation and prompt Simon to talk. He was such a moron!

"Well, I was looking for," Simon started, paused and frowned before suddenly pointing at Raphael in an accusing manner, "did you eat all of my Oreos?!"

Raphael blinked. Once. Twice. Waiting for anything else to come but that was apparently it.

"What are you even talking about?" He questioned and was once again pretty sure that his roommate was a lunatic because none of this made any sense and certainly didn't warrant digging through the two rather small drawers twice, presumably with the same result both times.

"I still had a half full package of Oreos, I know it, but now it's gone and the only explanation is that _you_ took it and ate it!" Simon repeated his accusation and Raphael wasn't quite sure if he was supposed to laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation or just shake his head and get back to his work without acknowledging this any further. He chose another reaction altogether.

"Why would I do that? I don't even like Oreos, they're disgusting," Raphael replied in a bored tone and now he did almost laugh because Simon's expression changed from accusatory to shocked and almost insulted.

"How dare you?! Oreos are delicious and a gift of God."

"I have a different God and mine did not gift us with burnt cookies, y le expreso mi más sincero agradecimiento por ello. Apparently, he has such a thing called _taste buds_ ," he responded dryly and clearly unimpressed by the scandalised flailing Simon direct at him after that.

"Burnt cookies?!"

"Yes, the cookies taste burnt and the filling is just mediocre at best. Now that we established that I didn't steal and ate your horrible excuse of a cookie, may I get back to my work?" Raphael raised his eyebrows and Simon was clearly at a loss for words, huffing out a breath but no more words leaving his lips while he gaped at his roommate like a fish. It was not exactly an attractive sight to bear witness to, Raphael thought to himself. Instead of waiting for Simon to answer, he simply turned back to the book spread out on his desk, grabbed his pen and went back to reading and taking notes.

A few minutes later he heard Simon shuffle through the room before the door opened and closed again - the sound finally followed by the silence Raphael had longed for. He breathed out a sigh of relief and hoped the other would be gone for at least an hour or two so he could finish this in peace. He sometimes wondered why he hadn't asked to get a different room with a more bearable roommate but Raphael had to admit, at least to himself, that he didn't dislike Simon despite pretending to be constantly annoyed by his presence. The guy could actually be kind of endearing and Raphael had even caught himself thinking of the other as a _beautiful mess_.

He groaned when the door flew open again not even half an hour later, all concentration vanishing with the sound and his eyebrows drawing together in a frown, ready to scold his roommate for yet again disturbing him.

"Here." A package of chocolate chip cookies was dropped on his open book and he followed the movement of Simon's arm when it pulled back, turning around with his chair to look at the slightly older boy with a confused expression.

"I bought new cookies and thought you could need something nice to soothe your nerves as well. Nothing is more soothing than chocolate! And don't you dare tell me you don't like chocolate chip cookies either or I'm going to pack my stuff and move out of here right now." Simon almost glowered at him, as much as possible with his slightly too big glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose and resting crookedly against the tip of it.

"I should just pretend to dislike them to finally get rid of you but...yes, I do enjoy those. Muchas gracias," Raphael said and his lips actually curled into a smile, even more so when he couldn't resist the urge to reach out and push Simon's glasses up again because he looked ridiculously adorable with his doe-eyes halfway peeking over the dark frame. The pink blush that settled high on the other's cheeks almost tempted Raphael to press his lips to the soft looking skin to find out if it would feel warmer to the touch.

"De nada," Simon replied with a dismissive gesture, smiling almost shyly before slowly backing off with a mumbled "I'll let you get back to your work" and Raphael tried to ignore the warmth that curled in his chest while watching the other boy trying to be as quiet as possible but almost bumping into the frame of his bed in the process.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Por el amor de Dios_ \- For the love of God  
>  _Deténgase ahora mismo_ \- Stop it right now  
>  _Y le expreso mi más sincero agradecimiento por ello_ \- And I express my sincere thanks for that  
>  _Muchas gracias_ \- Thank you very much  
>  _De nada_ \- It's nothing/You're welcome


End file.
